


The Fight Part 1

by RobronSugdenDingle



Series: The Royals [8]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronSugdenDingle/pseuds/RobronSugdenDingle
Summary: It's been over a year and Aaron's settled in a new home in a tiny village when its suddenly raided by bandits. Meanwhile, Eric and Adam team together to figure out Gordon's plan. During Roberts journey to the White Kingdon, he makes a sudden realisation....
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: The Royals [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544512
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	The Fight Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm SO sorry if this chapter makes no sense. It's super hard to write when you're going through a depressive episode, but I tried my hardest.

  
A tiny lone village lay quietly and far far away from the Emmerdale kingdom, on the opposite side of the woods. In total, at least fifty adults lived there, very few children too. There would have been more children, but since there was obviously a lack of physicians and midwives, a lot of children didn't make it. 

But everybody knew each other...and everybody helped one another and Aaron noticed when he first arrived, the kindness spread like a contagious disease. He had been there for over a year now, had sold all of his belongings except his ring and his horse for a tiny house and settled himself in.

It was nothing compared to the luxurious castle, or the fact that his tiny cottage was the same size as his chambers...but it was his home for now. Possibly his permanent home. He found a job aswell, two to be exact. He worked as a hunter on the weekend, and cleaned and looked after everyones horses during the weekdays. He wasnt paid much, barely enough to buy food for both him and Clyde. He didnt need to pay rent since he actually bought the house so that definitely saved him money.

Currently, he tightened the strap on Clyde's saddle and chuckled when the horse nudged his nose into his side. He patted his nose and whipped his head around when he heard a loud commotion from behind him.

"What the...?"

The commotion grew louder and turned into yells and screams and Aaron quickly pulled on Clyde's reins to pull him closer to his home. Last thing he needed was for Clyde to get startled and run away. Once he was sure Clyde was settled, he turned back to see what was happening and he frowned. Them again?

A bunch of bandits, hell bent on ruining this little village. They always came every month, stealing the villagers money, taking their food and stole their horses too. Aaron was too scared that one of the bandits may recognise him and he always stayed in his own home, away from the commotion. The leader of the bandits was named Jason and he was ruthless. He kicked down anyone regardless of their gender, and used his brute force to get his way every time. 

And frankly, Aaron had enough of it.

So when he saw Jason ride by a scattered crowd of people who were desperate to run back to their homes, and kick down an elderly lady, Aaron stormed over and shielded the lady so she wouldnt be kicked a second time. He frowned hard and helped the lady up and she ran away with a whispered thanks.

"Get out of this village Jason!"

"Oh! Look here boys! We've got a brave one!"

Jason's little group mockingly laughed at him and Aaron sighed.

"This village has done you no harm! Leave us alone and stop tormenting us!"

"Stop tormenting you?! Dont be ridiculous! How else would we get our fun then?!"

"You call killing people fun?! You're sick! Hurry up and leave!"

Jason scoffed and hopped off of his horse. He was a whole head taller than Aaron but his height didnt scare him, Aaron struggled to find any sort of emotion in his heart except heartbreak...

"Leave? You want us to leave so bad? Make me"

He pushed his palms against Aaron's shoulder so hard that the smaller man fell to the ground. He could feel his elbow beginning to bleed through his shirt and Aaron huffed. Jason and his gang of crooks laughed and when Jason turned around, Aaron pushed himself up to his feet and threw his body towards Jason with a yell, shoving him hard. Jason fell to the ground and Aaron made an attempt to hit the taller man when the rest of Jason's gang had pulled him off of him and pinned him down.

"Get off!"

Jason angrily pulled his sword out of its scabbard and pointed it down towards Aaron, until the tip was at his throat. Something shiny gleamed in the early morning sun and caught his eye. He looked down at the ring on Aaron's finger and kneeled down to try and pull the ring off of his finger. Aaron clenched his fists shut as much as he could and could feel the tears build up on the back of his eyeballs when Jason forced the ring off of Aarons finger. 

"Oil! Give that back!"

Jason inspected the ring for a few seconds and when Aaron saw his eyes widen, he knew the jig was up. Jason let out a very pleased laugh and he sighed happily.

"Well well well...looks like we've got ex royalty here boys! Oh we're going to be rich..."

..............................

If the villagers of Emmerdale had noticed anything, it was that their King had noticeably changed. For the first few months, Robert had hung a servant that had cried like a baby when Gordon had informed him that it was him who Aaron had been unfaithful with. The villagers witnessed Alex's execution and Alex's cousin had cried in the courtyard after witnessing his chopping...

"He was innocent! How could you?! You are no fair king if you couldn't see his innocence! Where was his trial?!"

Robert ignored the villagers and didnt return to the village. He stayed in the castle and did his duties as a king, made endless threats to anybody who tried to disagree with him and all the time, Gordon trailed behind him with an approving nod. 

It took exactly two and a half months for him to finally stop drinking at least three cups of alcohol before bed. He returned to the council meetings, taking back over Gordon's replacement role, and slowly but surely, he saw the wrongs he had done because when he looked at his reflection, he saw his father staring back at him.

And he was not like his father.

While he did love the man, yes, his father was still at most times an unfair king, especially when his temper was fired up. So he returned back to his former self, while still heartbroken, he put on a smile, found that piece of gold lying at the bottom of his heart and tried to spread it across his heart like a blanket. He wasnt his father...

"I need to fix what I've done Eric..."

Eric nodded. He had noticed that the King had been grieving and his actions had shown in a negative way, affecting the village. He was currently grinding herbs together in the mortar with his pestle, making a makeshift bandage for the King. The King had somehow managed to scrape his shoulder on a loose nail somewhere in the castle and went straight to Eric before infection happened.

"May I make a suggestion?"

"Mhmm"

"Well, the villagers were so used to experiencing your charitable side...it didn't help them when the donations had been cancelled and back to burning again..."

"Donations? I didn't order the servants to stop that...they should still be happening..."

Eric coughed slightly and added a small cup of water to the herb mix. He mixed until it formed a thick spreadable paste and he sighed.

"Not to point fingers sire...but Gordon seemed pretty pleased when he was given the position as acting king during your break..."

"Gordon? He wouldn't...he understands what it's like to be a struggling commoner, why would he cancel it?"

Eric shrugged.

"The...well, the servants have been disappearing from the castle lately...havent you noticed?"

Robert narrowed his eyes.

"What are you suggesting Eric? Please speak your mind"

"I think...I don't believe Gordon is good news sire...I only ask out of your concern that you keep a close eye on him..."

Robert nodded, still unbelieving of his physician, but agreed to settle the peace between them right now. Over the next couple of months, he did keep a close eye on Gordon, but nothing he did was redeemed suspicious at all. 

And to make matters worse, the White family had sprung a surprise visit to Emmerdale. Princess Chrissie with her baby, King Lawrence with his daughter Princess Rebecca who hung onto his arm like the perfect little daughter she was. They all had a meal together, Gordon insisted on acting as Roberts personal man servant for the night because he didnt wish to leave Robert's side. 

After all, he saw him as a son...he would have been his father in law...so it was natural for a would be father in law to be worried about their...not really...son, right?

Half way through their meal, Robert already felt drunk and asked for water, so Gordon handed him water, but that made him feel...worse in an odd way. The oddness being that he had to cross his legs together because an unwanted erection had surprised him. He looked around, wondered who had interested him and decided that it must have been Rebecca. 

Rebecca that...if you squinted through Robert's narrowed eyes, through his vision, she actually looked a bit like Aaron...

He had to stay in his seat for the entire meal....

The White family retired to their chambers and Robert didn't remember for the life of him, going to Rebecca's chambers. He woke the next morning with a painful feeling in his head and a very very naked princess right beside him.

Oh no...

Long story short, she was not happy when Robert had endlessly called her by Aaron's name the previous night before, but she still slept with him despite him hardly able to stand. King Lawrence was furious and demanded that they marry, but at Robert's refusal, Rebecca cried, King Lawrence was furious and dragged all of them out of the castle to return to their own kingdom.

"I dont understand Eric...why cant I remember anything? I wouldnt have gone near her!"

"You say you just drank water after your wine?"

Robert nodded. 

"Hmm...interesting...are you absolutely sure?"

"I swear it"

"I'll look into it, but the obvious explanation can only be that you were unwillingly drinking something else that was put in the water...or you really were just too drunk..."

......

That night, Gordon paid the physicians chambers a visit upon Eric's request. Eric had enough, he had finally gained enough courage to speak out against the man who he believed was up to no good with his lies.

"Eric! What can I do for you?"

"I brought you here because I have to admit something out loud...I don't believe you're here on good terms and I don't believe you're here to help the King either"

"You better watch what you say...he would have been my son in law, had mines not been unfaithful"

Eric frowned and reached into his cloak inside pocket and pulled out a small glass bottle. It was empty and the outside was dusty, but Eric saw the familiar look of recognition in Gordons eyes straight away.

"I don't believe for a second that Aaron was unfaithful. I believe...that you managed to make him drink this somehow and you set him up...and you chose an innocent servant at random to die at your disgusting hands!"

"You better watch what you say! Or you will suffer the same fate as his..."

Eric's eyes widened. He didnt expect Gordon to have admitted it so easily...so quickly...

"The king will believe me...hes known me far longer than you! I've treated him when he was a baby!"

Gordon scoffed and allowed a cruel smirk to spread over his face.

"Really? You wish to put it to the test? He knew Aaron far longer than me...was in love with him, yet all it took was a few words...a few mentions of his father and-!"

"You manipulated him by forcing him to grieve for his father! You're sick! And you will pay for your actions!"

Eric turned to leave the room when Gordon had angrily yelled and pulled Erix back by his shirt. He spun the older man around and swung his fist towards his face, punching Eric once. He grabbed a fistful of Eric's shirt and smiled when he noticed the older man shaking in his grip.

"You say one word...and I will end you"

He let go of Eric so suddenly that the physician fell down to land on his bum and he kicked his feet on the floor to back away from Gordon. The man truly was evil...nothing but an evil monster...

He watched as Gordon left the room and he stood with shaky legs, pressed his finger against his bleeding lip and sighed. The king and his kingdom were in danger...and though he wasnt sure of Gordon's plan, he knew it wouldnt be pleasant.

Still, he had to warn the king somehow...

So he left the room after a while of cleaning his lip and he rushed towards the Kings Chambers. When he stopped outside it, he listened through because he could hear voices from inside and recognised one as the Kings and Gordon's.

"Its crazy...I don't understand...Eric has treated me since I was a baby...he's one of the most peaceful men I know. Why would he also accuse you of...of that?! No man would accuse a father or forcing themselves on their son...why would he say that?"

"Eric was close with Aaron my lord. I believe he's taken in his lies because of his fondness for the boy. They did spend a lot of time together...maybe Aaron mentioned his...accusations a lot to him?"

Robert pinched his chin with his index finger and thumb and looked out of the window. He hummed in thought and then shook his head with a smile.

"No. No, I'm sorry, you must be mistaken. He is a perfect physician and hes one of the kindest people I know..."

Gordon growled under his breath. He needed to do something...anything!

"I saw him fall!"

Eric frowned from behind the door. Where were the guards exactly anyways?

"Fall?"

"Yes! He fell...hurt his lip unfortunately. When I went to his aid, he refused, poor man. He must be embarrassed to have fallen...I suppose it does come with aging after all...have you considered an assistant?"

"Assistant?"

"Mhmm. To help Eric. So he's not at chance of injuring himself again. You dont want him to hurt himself do you?"

Robert shook his head. Maybe an assistant would do Eric some good, a young one who could learn from Eric's genius-like methods. Then that way, Eric wouldnt have to run around on his feet all day. He adored Eric of course...so to hear that he had fallen because his balance had started to slip away from him, he grew worried. Gordon was amazing! Coming up with this genius idea!

Eric had to retreat to his chambers after they ended the conversation there. He frowned hard and looked up at his shelves that overflowed with mountains of books. Books of medicine, books of his time here in the kingdom, his own notes to improve his medical methods and of course his medical records...

Wait! That was it!

The medical records!

If Aaron did speak the truth...if Aaron really did go through that horrible fate when he was a child, then he would know for sure when he finds it in his medical records! Sure he had tried already out of curiosity, but he had to find them! He had to find the records and look properly...

If Aaron was a child...hmm...

He assumed a child would be around...five to ten years old then right? Anything under that was basically a baby...

He rolled up his sleeves and accidentally nicked his lip with his top teeth, causing the cut to bleed once again.

Right then! He had five years worth of medical records to look through!

...................

The next day, when he was called to the throne room, he played dumb and pretended that he had no idea what was going on. Robert sat on the throne as regal as ever and Gordon stood to his right, a never ending smile spread on his face.

Eric bowed down gently and Robert looked at him with sympathy.

"Eric, do you wish for a seat? If that'll make things easier?"

"No thank you my lord. May I ask why I've been brought here?"

Robert only sighed sadly in response before Gordon took over. He explained that he would be given the choice of picking an assistant to help him with his work, hopefully it would improve his health blah blah blah....

At first, Eric protested because he still had some pride dammit! But then he looked at Gordon and decided to play him at his own game. He pretended to let out a defeated sigh and nodded slowly.

"You are right sire. I have been struggling with my balance lately...my vision is also starting to fade too. I wish for one thing only...that I choose any assistant, regardless of what class they are in"

Robert agreed and Eric smiled at Gordon. As long as he had someone that was able to read, then he would he fine. And he knew exactly the person...

...............

The knights all slammed each others swords into another, metal clashing loudly and shining in the dull sun. A servant helped all the knights by giving them water to drink and pieces of fabric so they could dry their sweat. When Eric caught sight of Adam, he smiled and waved.

"Adam!"

"Eric! You alright? What happened to you?"

"Loss of balance. Listen...you and Aaron were close, yes? How would you like to see him return?"

Adam nodded.

"I miss Aaron like crazy...good man he was...good man. There's no way he can return though. Hes banished"

"What are your thoughts on Gordon?"

"Nothing. Hes a slimy little liar...after the way he treated my mum...hes disgusting. I hate him, why?"

"I need an assistant to help me. Can you read?"

........................

Three months later, both Eric and Adam looked through their third book each, well, Adam on his second and Eric on his third. They were nearly finished...and they still hadn't found anything.

But Eric knew it...he knew Aaron must have been telling the truth...he must have been!

"Oooh...ouch..."

Eric looked up from his glasses.

"What is it?"

"Some poor womans just burned her arm...hey, what does the underline for that bit mean?"

"Hmm...I believe that's when I was using a new method to fix her arm. Basically I would cut off some of her skin down from her bottom and attach the pieces to her arm instead"

Adam nodded and went through the pages some more. He shook his head and had to shut it when he realised he found nothing.

"Absolutely nothing..."

"Me neither. I dont understand. Gordon has been mentioned in the medical records...yet Aaron never has? He's lived here all his life...surely theres something...theres not even a mention of his birth or anything from his birth mother..."

"So what are you saying then? That Aaron's been...erased?"

"No. He couldn't have been. Nobody would have touched these records and I know for certain that Gordon couldn't have touched these"

.................

After another two months of researching, Eric and Adam nearly cried out of nothing but frustration. Eric, who was usually so stoic and calm in moments like this, slammed his book shut in frustration, startling Adam.

"I dont get it!"

"Eric calm down...maybe we missed something?"

"No. Nothing...I just dont understand! I write down everything in these records! They're practically sacred!"

Adam only nodded and sighed. It seemed all hope was lost, they couldn't find anything to pin Gordon down with, nothing to prove Aaron's innocence and Gordon would continue to lurk around the King like a bad smell.

Eric noticed Gordon's greedy look in his eyes whenever Robert sat at the throne, whenever Robert walked around with the crown placed atop his head. He knew Gordon wanted power...he wanted it all...

Which put the king in danger of course, but...the fact that Robert...had actually taken Gordon on as a father figure sickened Eric. He knew Gordon was using his silver tongue to spew lies and manipulate Robert into trusting him. Even if he used Jack's name into it...

A guard stepped inside Eric's chambers and nodded his head towards the pair. They both stood and looked at the guard with a raised eyebrow, wondering what he wanted at the early morning sunrise...

"The king wishes to speak his goodbyes. He's leaving a day earlier than planned, something about the weather possibly affecting them"

Eric's eyes widened. Of course! The king had planned this trip for months on end! Robert was planning on heading towards the White Kingdom to plead for a peace treaty. The two kingdoms specialised in trading Emmerdales crops for the Whites special silk, the White Kingdom amazing at providing them with thick material. Robert knew that him sleeping with Rebecca was a disgusting and terrible mistake, even if he couldn't remember a single part of it, but he didnt want their kingdoms to have tension, his father would look down on him from above...

So a peace treaty sounded about right.

Eric and Adam stood outside as they awaited for their king to hop on his horse. When he did, he grabbed a hold of Maria's reins and nodded.

"I will return in one week exactly. While I'm gone, I've appointed Gordon, my royal advisor to play the part of a temporary king. He will be looking after the kingdom and protecting everyone within it. Am I clear?"

Eric and Adam nodded and Eric caught Gordon's well knowing smile with the corner of his eye.

Oh...he would so find something to pull the older man down...

Robert bid the kingdom and his people a farewell before his horse trotted away quickly with six guards and Eric turned to Adam.

"We need to find something...anything to prove to Robert that Gordon is not who he says he is..."

"Agreed"

...................

The day after, Gordon received a letter from one of Robert's servants, assuring him that he was doing well and that he was still going about his journey in a safe manner. Adam decided to look around Eric's chambers to see if Gordon had left ANY client whatsoever that would prove his guilt. Eric on the other hand, had two big medical records and walked downstairs to head towards the vaults, the place where they kept all of the important things that were only accessible to the Royals and him of course.

He put two big medical records inside and moved to shut it when something from the corner fell. He stepped towards it and picked it up with a weird look. What was this? It was covered in leather and had ribbon tied around it, creating a four squared pattern on the front. A bow was tied in the middle...yet it didnt look like a present.

A...leather wallet of some sort? 

He untied the ribbon and the flappy leather dropped to the floor along with the ribbon, revealing a small book instead. The book looked terribly much worse for wear, looked as if it had gone through the war or something...

He opened it and made an ahh noise of realisation. He remembered this book! Yes! When King Jack had went through his stage of grief, when his wife died, to the point when he had made reckless decisions and became a truly hateful king...

King Jack had requested that Eric was to heal nobody that didn't live in the castle and if he was, then charge them an unreasonable amount of money to pay for it...

Of course Eric had agreed to the king that he would definitely do that, but unbeknownst to Jack, Eric was sneaking through the village at night, checking on sick people and treating them all. He truly was a godsend in their eyes.

And this book! He couldn't risk writing his patients details in the official castle medical records, so he fashioned a book for himself and wrote in that instead. And of course then he had to hide it in the vaults, where nobody would find it...

He put the small book back in its flimsy leather wrappings and stuffed it into the inside pocket of his robe. He walked down the corridors down to his chambers and entered. Adam was cleaning up to his surprise, straightening out books in order from tallest to smallest and he noticed that Adam had actually started to mop the floor.

"You alright Eric?"

"Hmm? Yes! Yes, I'm perfectly fine thank you. Umm...theres a bucket of water I need refilled, do you mind?"

Adam picked up an empty bucket and smiled.

"Sure thing Eric!"

And with that, he left, leaving Eric alone to read his book. It turns out there wasnt as many names as he thought he were, a majority of them had sadly died and that had been written down obviously. He flicked through page after page...until his eyes fell on one. He had to read the details because the name was unknown, but the patient had been an 8 year old boy...

The description was simple. White skin, blue eyes, black hair, eight years old...

His eyes widened further when he saw the injuries. The description mentioned that there were bruises everywhere, lots of blood and...

He felt bile in his throat.

And...tears of the anus...

Possible and most likely theory? Forced sex and it was definitely by someone much bigger.

There was no doubt about it, this had to be Aaron. He did a thorough calculation in his head, dating years back...and yes, Aaron's age matched with it perfectly. Black hair, blue eyes, white skin and...an odd shaped crescent moon scar on the side of his leg.

He squeezed his eyes shut, suddenly angry at himself for not being able to remember this sooner! How could he not remember? Was he stupid?! 

He remembered now!

He remembered going through the Emmerdale village at night, walking by a blacksmiths shop and hearing an odd breathing sound...

When he pushed open the door, he was shocked to find a tiny boy curled up on the floor, bleeding and cut and bruised...with his breeches around his ankles. Pushing the boy over to get a better look proved his suspicions. Mhmm...forced sex and by an older male no doubt.

He remembered treating him inside the building, according to the book, he used a sort of soothing balm to ease the pain from the tears on his anus. The cuts and bruises were also treated with bandages and he used water to clean the little boy up...

It annoyed Eric because he couldn't even take the little boy back to the castle. He could only grasp onto hope and hope that the man who did this to him wouldn't return to...finish the job. He stroked the boys head and sighed sadly before leaving to head back to the castle.

Who could do such a thing?

The next day, when he returned to the village in secret, the boy wasnt to be found.

But this was now, and he had the proof right here in his hands, meaning that Gordon was lying and Robert was going to find out! Right now!

The door to his chambers opened and he smiled at Adam's presence and lifted the book.

"Tomorrow at first light, we're going to find Robert. I've finally found the proof"

"Yes!"

..................

The next morning, when Eric had managed to seat himself on his horse, a group of guards ran towards them and shouted for them to stop. When Eric and Adam ignored them, because he knew they would most likely be under Gordon's control, the guards went so far as to grab the horses legs. They only did it to Eric's though because Adam was lucky enough to escape, leather book tucked safely in his inside pocket. When be turned his head around, Eric raised his hand and pointed to the exit frantically.

"Hurry Adam! Go!"

Adam hesitated for a minute before realising that this was his best shot at saving Robert and his kingdom and left with a nod. He lightly kicked his horse to make him run faster and rode into the woods and took the path towards the White kingdom.

..............

Robert found a nearby stick to poke at the fire in front of him. It was dark, very dark and he swore he heard a couple of wolves nearby howling at the full moon. The group he travelled with was small because he didnt wish to draw attention to himself and risk getting attacked by bandits in the woods. Maria was fast asleep a few meters away from him and the guards?

Where were they? He had travelled with three and took his own manservant, but even they seemed to be taking a while coming back from collecting wood and peeing. He poked at the fire once more and stood to walk over to the direction that everyone had went to only to state at them all with wide eyes.

Oh goodness...

Every single one of them lay on the ground with blood staining their armour and chain mail, clearly dead. Robert realised there would be no hope trying to save them all when he looked closer and saw none of their chests move. They were dead...had been ambushed without him realising and he was so nearby aswell!

A yell made him instinctively reach for his sword and he clashed his blade against the intruders own. A bandit! Clearly the one who had attacked the group and killed them all! It had to be! He was big and very very strong...

The bandit managed to get a lucky hit in and slashed Roberts exposed shoulder. He had taken his armour off earlier because he believed he would just sleep for the night. Robert managed to slice the mans arm, getting the bandit to drop his sword and he frowned and pointed the tip of his sword to the bandits neck.

"Who are you?!"

The bandit smiled and reached for a bottle inside his coat. He popped the lid open and Robert's eyes widened when he caught a whiff of the smell. Poison.

Robert pressed the sword harder against the mans throat and growled.

"Tell me who sent you! Now!"

"I'd rather die!"

"You'll get that after you tell me!"

The man scoffed and kicked Robert. As soon as Robert had stepped off his arm, he gulped down the poison right away and dropped the bottle. His eyes looked completely spaced out when he looked at the sky above him and he smiled as if he had been told life changing news. His smile disappeared seconds later though and this time, he looked as if he were about to cry.

"I'm sorry...Gordon..."

Robert huffed and slid his sword back into the scabbard. Had the man just said...Gordon's name? Surely there must have been another Gordon and not...

But why would it have been his guards and his manservant to have died? They were near the White Kingdom, the bandits could have easily attempted to rob or kill someone from there...

Slowly, but surely, he came to the realisation that Gordon must have sent the bandit out to kill him, kill his shield first before attacking the sword...

And he had left the said man to run the kingdom!

He had to get back! Even if it was a two day journey!

He heard frantic footsteps crunching the dead leaves on the ground and unsheaved his sword again, already in a fighting stance. More bandits? How many would there be? Four? Six?

He looked around him constantly, especially when the sound of footsteps stopped and then started up again. He nearly made the mistake of attacking the mystery person with his sword, especially when he was suddenly shoved down on his side and he rolled over on his back. He groaned and looked up to see who had tackled him to the ground and tried to grab his sword that lay out of reach when he realised that the person wasnt even attacking him.

  
"Excuse me..."

He pulled the figures hood down and gasped when he recognised who it was right away.

"Aaron?"

And Aaron looked up towards Robert with tear stained eyes, a very very thin beard and small bleeding cuts everywhere. The cloak he wore was very thin and nearly shredded to pieces...dirt everywhere too...

Aaron managed to halt his sobs for a second to look up and realised who he had accidentally fallen on...

"Robert?"

And Robert wasnt sure if it was the shock of everything that had happened within two minutes, or the fact that blood was still pouring out of his shoulder, but the world turned dark and his head fell back to the ground with a quiet thud.

**Author's Note:**

> Those that thought Alex was working with Gordon...poor Alex was just a victim 😂
> 
> Anyways, Adam and Eric know now!!!! Yes!!!
> 
> Sorry Alex not sorry....
> 
> Anyways? Thoughts?


End file.
